


从良 14

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 14

14

\-------------

 

四月的天儿走的很快，这四九城好像是没有春天，观赏的花在人们还穿着厚衣裳的时候一夜就开了，却在不知道什么时候又突然败落，连个残影都摸不见，再回神的时候已经是满树的绿枝，葱葱盈盈好像即刻就是夏季。

周深在音乐学院也读了一阵子，正赶上一个小型的汇报演出，不是什么正式的场合，在小礼堂里坐着几位老师，零零散散有几个闲来串场的学生。

王晰坐在席间是最惹眼的，他的软发是做过仔细的造型，却没什么刻意的矫揉感，他捧着一束洋牡丹矜持的坐着，没有节制的散发着成熟男人的荷尔蒙，汇报演出还没有开场，王晰身后就远远的挤了几个女同学，踌躇的推搡的，却没一个人敢上前，只是盼盼的投来目光，期冀着根本没有可能的对视。

王晰目不转睛的看着台上，从周深出场的那一刻，他的眼睛都笑弯了。

四九城的春好像未走远，那风儿流连在王晰的眉目之间，引着润物长生的溪流灌在他心口上，缓缓覆过血脉，连筋骨上都开满了好看的浅紫色小花儿。

 

这首曲子是王晰给周深选的，周深本来是想唱’il mio tesoro’中规中矩的咏叹调，就是歌词会有些让人咬舌头，其实周深的意大利语讲的很好，和他的法语一样好，但是在王晰面前他的发音总是蹩脚到让自己咬破舌尖，渗出丝丝血迹。

王晰听着周深练歌，在那些间断和哎呦之后他总要掰开周深的小嘴看一看，再用自己的舌探进去检查一番，不过练了一周，套子就用了三盒。王晰的岁数摆在那，着实有些吃不消，他环着少年纤瘦光洁的身子，不厌其烦的亲吻爱抚，含着那颗无论如何舔弄都依旧甜香的乳粒对周深说，

“深深，别唱这个了。”他的声音被唇齿间的吮吸搅弄得有些含糊

周深的瘦胳膊挂上王晰的脖颈，把胸挺起来去贴王晰的唇，用大臂内侧的软肉搓蹭着王晰的发，他带着呻吟的嘟囔着，

“为什么嘛。”有些撒娇意味的小固执。

 

周深在和王晰相处的过程中正主动的慢慢舒展开自己本来样貌，偶尔的任性和固执，还有一些说一不二的倔强，他把这些生活中的小细节化作试探的长须，一点一点向王晰的底线上摸去，他得知道哪里是净土，哪里是湿地，哪里是不能碰的泥潭。可王晰却没有边界，像无底洞一样，来者不拒的包容着周深生活里的小毛病，甚至还要更加的纵容。

就像周深用脚趾轻轻戳王晰的肩膀，那么王晰会把他的脚捧起来，在柔软的脚心献上一个吻，再捏捏他滚圆细嫩的脚趾说，

我的小深深，小深深。

然后就会把吻落在他的脚踝，攀过他的小腿，用他的颊去贴周深的腿肉，柔嫩的皮下有少年人健硕的肌肉痕迹。王晰将斑红的爱意留在软肉上，之后就是顺理成章的情事。

周深在一场又一次的性爱里小心的观察着王晰，他眼中是比他声音还要厚的情欲，一天叠一层，堆满了就压实，再堆，再叠，周而复始仿若无有尽头。

 

王晰没有回答周深的疑问，只可着一边乳首造弄，那浅色的乳尖被蹂躏得挺硬，周遭的肉也跟着肿起小丘，周深推着王晰的头却怎么也搡不开，少年的颊气鼓鼓的，蹙着眉盯着身上男人的发顶。

他把自己的乳头从王晰的嘴里撬出来，拉扯出晶亮的涎液。王晰的齿间一空，有些索然的舔了舔唇，没了少年的芬芳，一切都是寡淡的。

王晰用指去戳周深的颊，却无法把金鱼的腮摁进去，他便要贴了唇上去亲自搅弄。然而此刻的周深并不想和他亲吻，他伸出指头拨开王晰的下巴，有些泄气的说，

“我不会唱。”他的手指落到王晰的喉结上，像拨弄着弦乐一样的撩拨，长长吐了一口气，丝毫不掩饰眼中的怯意，又说

“约德尔唱法好难，我没学过，怕唱不好……”

王晰曾说想听他唱孤独的牧羊人，当时就被周深驳回了，周深虽然有天使吻过的嗓音，但终归不是专业学过，他还没自满到在音乐学院亮这种风头，到时候唱劈了大家一起丢人。

 

然而王晰却笑了，他拇指抚过周深带着些落寞的眼尾，和他说

“我给你请老师，深深这么厉害一定学的会的。”

王晰真的给周深请了音乐学院的教授来教他，一周四节课雷打不动。周深知道这样的教授不是用钱就可以请得到的，王晰待他认真，他便也打起十二分的精神去学。

王晰坐在音乐教室的角落看着周深，少年人面对着钢琴便只能给自己留下背影，他窄窄的一小只，不过唱起歌来却很挺拔，臂和膀都舒展开，像他熟睡时候的霸道样子。周深读谱子的时候很认真，那双好看的眼睛里除了音符便再没有别的了，王晰直直的看过去，于是他有幸见到了人间最纯粹的清潭。

 

王晰承认他陷到一个叫周深的漩涡里无法自拔，不过他也不想出来。

周深于王晰而言，不仅是鲜活的生命，不仅是蓬勃的青春，而是可以，与能够。

王晰他可以，他能够，给周深足量的宠爱，他要的一切对于王晰而言都是在力所能及之内，甚至可以游刃有余的摆弄。

这么多年撕头掰脸的混迹在这四九城，王晰并没有什么底气，可以让他拍着胸脯说上一句他能行，他虽然有了数得上的脸面，可这样虚架子的背后有多空他自己知道，圈子上面的人瞧不上他，下面的人奉承他，不过一个一个都是要来探他的虚实，所以他做事永远都不会透底，他用悬着的脚尖游走于这龙蛇混杂的人间，明里是威风凛凛的覆手而谈，暗地里却小心翼翼的摘着果子，藏在自己绅士的衣摆下。

 

周深却是他可以完完全全掌握的人，是可以让他松一口气的人。

周深与那些想要攀附他的男孩不同，虽然是苦出身的孩子，但总是不卑不亢的，哪怕他在床上的样子是清纯里带着浪荡，可是他不谄媚，不阿奉，他不沉溺王晰给他织的金丝软梦。分明王晰给他的卡里有他怎么花都花不完的钱，但周深仍固执的去麦当劳打工，仿佛在装薯条的时候灵魂就会升华，王晰知道这是他还硬着的脊梁，纵使这脊梁看起来有些脆弱，但他愿意奋力的去呵护。

 

在音乐课的休息时间，王晰会先去和教授道谢，再奉茶，然后把周深的保温杯拧开，将润嗓子的茶折到小杯中，看着面前的小人一口一口的抿下去。

下课之后他会帮周深把谱子理好，标注清晰再放到夹子里。起先周深还很不适应的说哎呀太麻烦晰哥之类种种，但是之后也慢慢受用了，甚至下课之后还要指挥着王晰给他抄五线谱。

王晰宠着，纵容着周深，他乐于看见那一开始有些拘谨又有些忌惮的少年在自己面前舒展，让那些任性和固执的小心思一点一点的暴露出来，王晰沉溺于这种剥茧抽丝的过程，他要亲手把周深剥干净了，然后再完完整整的占有他，这是真正属于他的男孩，他的周深。

和郑云龙不同。

郑云龙一开始就是王晰要养给别人的，这是他搅弄风云的利器，等到把局势拨到他满意的时候，这锋利的软剑也就没什么用了。

而周深却是王晰要养给自己，献给未来的。

 

周深在音乐上是德高望重的前辈都要夸一句的好苗子，这场小小的汇报演出算得上是他的首秀。周深也确实是下了苦功，几盏聚光灯打在他身上，在灼人光源下的小人却没有丝毫怯意。

在他打开他清澈的嗓子的一瞬间，他便是仙境外的灵鹿，飞瀑下的霓虹，没有人可以不把眼光落在他身上，没有人可以不去向往他，精灵与仙子牵着你的手，搡着你的背，把你带到他身前，在这样的圣洁之下，人们愿意舍弃世俗的滚滚红尘，什么财富地位，什么权利贪欲，统统抛诸脑后，只想急迫的投身到这样的灵潭之中。

王晰想起与周深初见的那天，彼时少年的音色还有些紧涩，可是那首歌被他唱的足够动人，足够挽留住他匆匆的脚步。

这是王晰第一次感激命运。

 

王晰抑制住了自己要奔到台上直接给人一个巨大拥抱的冲动，他在座位上克制的拍着手，笑痕却怎样也抑不住的从眼尾延伸到了鬓角。

一排学生站出来谢幕的时候，就数周深的西装最合身，是和王晰身上一道裁出来的浅蓝色。王晰还记得周深试衣服那天站在立身镜前有些忸怩的形状，衣服是哪处都合贴的，只是周深不安的拽拽袖口，又拉拉衣角，嘟囔着说不用这么正式。然而王晰却不赞同他的观点，咬着他的耳垂说要重视，深深的每一场演出都要重视。

当时周深红了眼眶就开始滚泪珠，而且为了不让眼泪洇湿新衣服，还特意把脖子伸长，一滴一滴的晶莹就听话的滴在地上，可是把王晰心疼的不行，抱过来就在嘴边好顿亲吻，直到脸也红了气也粗了才放手。

 

谢幕之后，和前排的老师们合过影，周深几乎是从舞台上蹦下来扑在王晰怀里，不过他只是想给王晰一个感激的拥抱，没想到王晰却托着他的屁股直接把他抱起来，差一点就要扛在肩膀上，像所有情事的开端，羞得周深直拍他的背，挣扎着从王晰身上下来，脸蛋儿到耳朵尖儿都是红的。

王晰给周深抚平了被自己抱出来的褶皱，轻轻的环住他，又给予了一个正式的拥抱，他把那束洋牡丹奉到周深眼前，用松木提琴上抹开的沉美低音对他说，

“深深，你真棒。”

 

他们在车里交换了湿热的吻，松散了一两颗扣子，两件浅蓝色的西装纠缠在一起，分不清彼此。

是周深先推开了王晰，他用手盖在王晰的口鼻上把他推远，自己斜靠在车门上吁吁的喘气。然而王晰并不喜欢这样的中场休息，他伸出舌去搔周深的掌心。周深哎呀着把手撤开，在王晰颊上抹了一抹，甩甩手喊他，

“晰哥！你等一下嘛！”周深转身去他的小书包里翻找着，王晰没说话，看着周深刨着他的包，像是松鼠挖着藏起来过冬的坚果，越看越像，看着看着就笑出来。

周深转过头来用好大的白眼觑他一下，小松鼠终于找到了他的坚果，

“噔噔噔噔！”

伴随着自带的出场音，周深手里捧着一个不小的盒子举在王晰面前。他两臂端得像小学生一样直，白眼也翻回来了，乌黑的眼珠落在眼眶里，他直视着王晰的眼睛，有一些羞赧，又有一些自豪。

 

“给我的？”王晰看他举着累，紧忙就接了过来，周深用目光催促着王晰打开。

盒子沉甸甸的很有分量，藕粉的丝带打着好看的结等着被抽开，王晰剥着礼物的盒子，却像是在剥周深的衣服，他的小脸也跟着泛起颜色，手指绞着，一双眼盯在那礼物盒上，在王晰开打的瞬间，周深糯糯的说，

“谢谢你，晰哥。”

王晰盯着盒子里的相机说不出来话，周深见他没有声响，有些慌张

“这可是花了我一个月的工资你要敢说不喜欢…… ”

“我喜欢，深深，我喜欢。”王晰胡乱的抱住周深，把没有章法的吻落在他的发间颈上，一遍又一遍的叫他的名字

“深深。”

“深深……”

王晰自成年时来这四九城之后，十几年了，再也没有收到过这样纯粹的礼物。

 

周深像个哥哥一样抚着王晰的后背，再捧起他的脸与他温柔的轻吻。这个拍立得确实是花了周深一个月的工资，他像是爱上了这种落魄游戏，在虚假的世界里玩的不亦乐乎，甚至快忘了自己是谁。

他有模有样的吻着王晰的额头，故意把嗓子放的很粗

“好了……王晰，你不要再…… ”

“没大没小的。”王晰用指骨轻轻的弹了一下周深的脑门，两个人对着笑，空八度的声线很默契的合音。

周深笑累了，把相机拿出来给王晰演示，装好相纸对着王晰的脸拍了一张，捻在手里吹一吹，王晰有些模糊的脸带着惊悚的表情就出现在方方的卡片上，有些虚焦有些重影，不过成熟男性的荷尔蒙依旧透过他有些凌乱的西装，冲出平面次元的束缚扑到周深脸上。

周深对着照片咯咯傻笑，王晰也凑过来看，直说给他拍丑了，自己把相机拿在手里研究，左看看右看看，塞了一张相纸进去，摸索着快门，他喊周深

“深深。”

“啊？”

王晰就着周深微张的嘴亲了上去，相纸从相机里掉出来，王晰绒绒的大脑袋把镜头挡了一半，周深的侧脸也被阴影吞了去，只能看清他们嘴唇相贴的弧度，和周深下颚上那一颗小痣。

“哎呀……你这个人。”周深有些羞恼的嗔他，王晰只把他的指头放在唇间碾着，亲够了才坐回驾驶位上，和周深说

“带你去个地方。”

 

一路上周深都在捣鼓相机，也不知道这是给王晰买的礼物还是给自己买的。

而王晰把刚刚那张看不清脸的吻照放在了油表盘上，等信号的时候就把目光落在那，嘴角都是痴痴的笑，两个人各有各的事，难得一路没人说话。

直到车停稳了，有人为周深拉开了车门，他才从相机里抬头，然而给他开门的并不是王晰，那男人穿的像酒吧的侍应，弓着背对周深比了一个请的手势，周深只道王晰又要给他弄幺蛾子，跳下车沿着往里面走。

王晰这车底盘有些高，平时周深都是坐在这等着人抱的。

 

周深沿着黑长的通道越走越皱眉，他看着两旁的洋牡丹花簇越来越来大，呼吸之间都是芬芳，有人把时间停留在仍有花的四月。

不过周深是真的不太喜欢洋牡丹，他不知道是怎么给王晰留下喜欢这个花的印象。周深走了好久，他快要被橙红色的花儿吞没了，走廊的尽头是厚重的木门，有人帮他从里面拉开

“吱呀——”

“嘭——”

五彩的纸丝淋了周深一头，王晰站在舞池的灯下，扶着麦架，用他带着胸腔共鸣的低音说，

“深深，生日快乐，”

 

周深：？

？？？？？？？？

谁过生日？

 

周深僵直的在门口，飘了漫天的纸做的雪花都落稳了也没动，王晰从唱台上走来，一步一步缓缓到周深面前，为他拨开发顶散碎的彩纸屑，捧着他的脸又说了一遍，

“深深，生日快乐。”

“你这个小骗子，刚认识的时候还说自己有五个月才过生日。”

王晰的语气里却一点都没有责备。

周深想起来了，今天并不是他本人的生日，而是他给王晰那张身份证上的生日。

他的身份证太多了，他哪记得给王晰的那张是几号的生日。

 

王晰看着周深呆滞的眼有些想笑，他把自己的唇贴上他的颊，落了个浅浅的吻，他问，

“傻啦？”

回过神的周深扬起头用泪眼看他。他的大眼睛可以一瞬间充满水雾，在眨眼之间就可以把水雾凝聚成泪珠，睫毛翕动，那晶莹就大颗大颗的滚落，砸到王晰的手背上，落到他的虎口里。

周深还没有说话，哭嗝就已经打上了，他连软腭都跟着颤，带起了一些连贯的小舌音，秀挺的小鼻子一皱一皱，把脸都皱成了个手纸团子。

“今天深深过生日，不许哭。”王晰给他揩着泪水，假模假式的凶他，又啃了一下他的鼻尖，斥他。

“别哭啦！”

 

周深绷着嘴儿把哭嗝咽回去，却又控制不住的反上来，他被噎着，眼泪泛得更凶了。王晰拿他没办法，只好把人搂在怀里，哭够了哭爽了才好。

周深攮着鼻子问王晰要手纸，眼泪就罢了，但他不想把自己鼻涕也蹭在王晰的西装上。王晰抽来纸却不递他，执意帮他擦鼻子，周深左躲右闪眼见着鼻涕快流到嘴上，只好把脸扑了过去，在王晰手心里揩他的鼻涕。

周深觉得自己像个还没上学的小孩儿，被哥哥摁在怀里清理个人卫生。

鼻涕擦干净了，周深的眼泪也止住了，他的颊哭得直酸，被气鼓起来的时候眼前都跟着冒雪花，细指头指着王晰，你了半天再多一个字都说不出来。

王晰亲了亲他的指尖，半推半抱的把他请到了唱台下最近的沙发里，红丝绒蛋糕上是撒了糖霜的草莓和樱桃，在尖端插着数字蜡烛。

20

今天的周深是二十岁。

 


End file.
